Soul Pages
by inked01
Summary: A collection of point of views on different things in life.


Soul Pages

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

Paring(s): Open

Author Notes: waves It's b Inked /b again with a collection of drabbles. Please feel free to comment I love to hear from people that enjoy my pieces. Flames will be trashed and put up for all my friends to laugh at so don't waste your time. Soul Pages is a live journal (named pocket pages) filled with my pieces soul pages will contain my Bleach pieces. Parings are not named.

--- &&& ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - 100 themes  
**Muse Number** - 1 (Saving Box)

She cherish's her saving box, to him its a simple collection of pictures, letters, and that damn old mask. He shakes his head as she caresses her little cedar box then agrees with the part of himself that she wants to remember what that damn old mask represents.

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - 100 themes  
**Muse Number** - 2 (Lip Cream)

She wonders if anything she ever does excites him? Short skirts or tight jeans he always seems to leave her guessing. It's only when she notices the gleam in his eyes, that beautiful golden glare does she realize that he is staring at her lips. In surprise she drops her lip cream as he advances.

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - 100 themes  
**Muse Number** - 3 (Photograph)

It's something she begs for him to do with her, a form of memory a simple reminder of how they are at this very moment in time. Grinding his teeth together he gives a short nod and watches as she leans her head to rest against his and raises the camera to snap a picture of them. In hind sight he wishs he could have taken a thousand more pictures with her.

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - 100 themes  
**Muse Number** - 3 (Bandaid)

It would be her first battle scar but for now it was just a bloody mess, but with mommy's kisses and daddy's promise to tuck her in tightly she assumes it will be her last boo-boo. So as she raise's her zanpakutō and wonders if her mom and dad would still praise her as she covers herself in the blood of countless Hollows? And yet as she strikes down the last that stands before her she feels a warmth engulf her and instantly she know, that her mom and dad has given her yet another bandaid for her injures.

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - 100 themes  
**Muse Number** - 3 (Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic)

Its her first time, excitement and those butterfly jitters are everywhere and when his cold hands caress her breasts she holds back a shout. It isn't the fact he is being rough, no she expected that from him. Expected and experiencing was two different things, at the flicker of his tongue she jumps pulling at his wild colored hair that she had incased within her fists. And when heated golden eyes peer up at her, slightly questioning her acceptances she realizes that even though she is scare she is right where she wants to be. With him, powerful and glowing and yet somewhere deep inside waning on his first experience too.

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - Random Thought  
**Muse Number** - Random 1 (Hello Again)

When he mentioned leaving she hardly gave him a second look, a common goodbye and a sorrow filled backwards glance. It would years later, or was it a marriage and two kids later? Did they happened to bumped into one another, brown eyes met green and sudden they became very aware of each other. It was the tug of her coat that broke the trance they were in, questioning golden eyes wondering why this stranger glowed so? It was then she became aware of her son's spirit awareness, it was then he realized that he would be playing the part of sensei again.

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - Random Thought  
**Muse Number** - Random 2 (Control Switch)

Its magic or at least that what she tells herself, the change that occurs in him so quickly. She wonders if there is a switch that controls just how crazy he gets? This she still ponders when she becomes surrounded by the enemy, with wide innocent eyes she is startled when she realizes the danger. Not from the enemies, no she suddenly thinks they are safer. Safer than being his control switch, how she comes to realize this she never figures out. But as she peers in the mask hidden face she realizes she doesn't mind been his switch, but only if she can keep the mask?

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - Random Thought  
**Muse Number** - Random 3 (Gravity)

Its always a fact she has known, gravity don't change for anyone or anything. So when she see's the zanpakutō protruding his from his back she wonders why hasn't the gravity took over and let him fall? Then with a snap in the air she realizes that the offending zanpakutō is cutting though him to get to her, going with the current flow of gravity. So it stands to reason that he still stands because he is defying the law that is gravity. She briefly wonders what type of repayment gravity will demand?

--- ---

**Muse** - Bleach  
**Muse Generator** - Random Thought  
**Muse Number** - Random 4 (First Kiss)

She always imagined her first kiss would be in a romance type setting with the man of her dreams, instead she blinks back a tear as the old man innocently blinks back. Her mind tries to work through the confusion and the broken dream, but she is not strong enough and lets the tears fall. It would be weeks later before she would see the store owner again and her friends words from days earlier came back to her, _it could have been worst_. Looking at her with his bright green eyes, smiling a goofy smile and waiting for her to act. Sighing she slipped closer and gently warped her arms around him and silently begged for shocking feeling that he cause last time to be there again? What she got was so much more, even more than she could have dreamed.


End file.
